Spider-Man (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
This incarnation of Spider-Man is about the character from the Marvel Cinematic Universe. For other Spider-Man incarnations, check out the disambiguation. Spider-Man (aka Peter Parker) is a supporting character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe franchise, and made his debut in the 2016 film Captain America: Civil War and will appear as the titular main protagonist in his own solo film Spider-Man: Homecoming in 2017. He is a super-enhanced being with a high intellect and is skilled in costumed super-hero fighting. He acts under the alias of Spider-Man in order to protect NYC from its criminal underworld. He is a new Avenger that allied with Iron Man and helps him to defeat Captain America's faction of Avengers. He is protrayed by Tom Holland. Biography Backstory Not much is known about this version of Peter Parker as of yet apart from the fact he is 15-years old and is already Spider-Man by the events of his debut film. Unlike the other Marvel Heroes, he is the first photographed and famous superhero in New York City. Mostly J. Jonah Jameson spent most of the Spider-Man series trying to smear campaign him as a criminal or a bad guy. Mostly he works as a photographer for the Daily Bugle and Jameson is unaware that Parker is Spider-Man. ''Captain America: Civil War'' Approached by Tony Stark Peter is first seen returning back to his Aunt's Apartment, where he is shock to find Tony Stark sitting down with Aunt May. Tony explains it's cause he's funding his Research (as he did with some MIT Students), which confuses Peter more. Tony is able to get it just between him and Peter, in his room, where he revels that he knows that Peter is Spider Man. Peter tries to deny it, claiming the video of him is just fake for the Internet, but Tony finds his home made costume. We also learn that Peter's stronger senses some times makes it more difficult for him to focus. While he does threaten to tell Aunt May, about his double life, Tony agrees to help Peter become a better Hero. Assisting the Avengers He then takes Peter to Germany, where (In a new Costume, made by Stark) Spider-Man is able to web up Captain America's Shield. Captain is able to get his Shield back, when Ant-Man sneaks on to Peter, and tackles him. Through out the Battle, Peter gets really excited, asking about the Science of the other Heroes Gear, or expressing being a fan of theirs. He is able to take on Bucky, excited about how he has a Metal Arm, and intrigue on how Falcon's gear works, though Falcon expresses how talkative Spider-Man is, before Red Wing is able to drag Peter outside again. Later in the Battle, when Ant-Man becomes Giant-Man, Peter suggests doing what they do in "Empire Strikes Back" and uses his web to tie up Scott's Legs, allowing the others to knock Giant-Man down. He then takes on Captain America himself, though the two do show respect for each other, and amusement that they're both from New York. Aftermath of the Civil War After the Battle, Tony takes Peter home, and Peter tries to explain to Aunt May that his bruises are just from getting in to a Fight with some one from Brooklyn called Steve, and his large friend, before discovering that Tony also place a Spider-Signal on his new Costume. ''Spider-Man: Homecoming'' :To be added ''Spider-Man: Homecoming 2'' :To be added ''Avengers: Infinity War'' :To be added Personality Outside of his Spider-Man alter ego, Parker lives the life of a normal 15-year-old high school student. He cares deeply for his Aunt May. He is a very intelligent science enthusiast, capable of inventing and building his own web-shooters. He gathers both science and comic books in his room, along with his Spider-Man costume, which he hides in a tiny hatch above the ceiling. Parker is a friendly but shy and awkward individual; he is happy to talk but often stumbles on his own words in a conversation. As opposed to Iron Man or Captain America, Parker makes it a point to keep his identity secret since if such knowledge was made public his aunt would be worried sick and he would have major trouble with the law on the grounds of vigilantism. He even restrained Tony Stark with webbing when Stark implied to tell his aunt his identity. Parker is also highly impressionable towards figures of authority, likely due to his young age and inexperience. An example of this was towards Captain America, when asked about why he was fighting, Parker stated that it was because Stark had said that Rogers was in the wrong, while he had no opinion of his own on the matter. Parker was also very excited to be in a fight with other superheroes, to the point where people on both Captain America's and Iron Man's teams were asking how old he is, due to his childlike behavior during the airport battle. As such, he was also the least experienced fighter at the airport battle. A neophyte to being a superhero, Parker idolizes Iron Man and sees him as a role model. Through his first official mission as Spider-Man, Parker showed a strong desire to impress the other superheroes and prove his worth, especially towards Iron Man. As Spider-Man, Parker is courageous and capable, being able to come up with clever strategies due to his scientific expertise. He frequently annoys his enemies with fast-talking humor and quipping, prompting members of both Captain America's faction and Iron Man's faction to ask how old he was during the Clash of the Avengers. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Spider Physiology': Peter Parker, after being bitten by a genetically-altered spider, received several spider-like abilities. His powers include: ** Superhuman Strength: Peter possesses the proportional strength of a spider (greater than that of both Captain America and the Winter Soldier), Spider-Man is able to press lift several tons. Although he is relatively untrained, his strength alone is sufficient to casually overpower the likes of Winter Soldier and his cybernetic arm. He has been seen stopping and lifting cars moving at speeds of 40 mph, and even supported the weight of a jet bridge, though the last visibly strained him. ** Superhuman Durability: As a result of his unique abilities, Spider-Man possesses denser bones and muscle tissue that allows him to survive great impacts, as he was unaffected when falling from the height of several stories. He has taken punches from the super soldiers Captain America and Winter Soldier, without any serious injuries. Additionally, Spider-Man was unfazed when hit by Falcon's Redwing at full force, managed to shrug off a blow from Captain America's Shield, and was able to endure the impact of falling from several stories. After all of it, Parker only had a black eye. ** Superhuman Speed: Spider-Man can move at speeds greater than that of an ordinary human, making him adept at dodging. During the Avengers Civil War, Spider-Man was able to outrun the likes of Black Widow. Moreover, he successfully evaded attacks from Falcon, the Winter Soldier, and Scarlet Witch. ** Superhuman Agility: Spider-Man is exceptionally agile and fast, capable of swinging around on thin spider-webbing and jumping great distances without difficulty. He also had little to no difficulty dodging the many cars and rocks that Scarlet Witch telekinetically hurled at him. ** Superhuman Stamina: With an improved increased stamina, Spider-Man is able to perform physical activities for a longer period without tiring. ** Superhuman Reflexes: Spider-Man possesses greatly enhanced reflexes that allow him to catch objects moving at high speeds without looking. Hence, he casually caught the Winter Soldier's bionic arm before it could even touch him. ** Superhuman Senses: Spider-Man's senses are greatly enhanced, as he describes them as being "dialed to eleven". *** Superhuman Balance: Spider-Man's sense of balance is superhuman, giving him perfect equilibrium, coordination, dexterity, and agility, allowing him to perform inhuman feats of acrobatic and gymnastic ability. *** Superhuman Sight: Spider-Man's sense of sight is superhuman, as he was forced to restrict his eyesight with dark goggles to avoid it from handicapping him in a battle. ** Spider-Sense: Spider-Man's most noteworthy trait is his paranormal survival instincts, which warn him of impending danger moments before it arrives. He displayed this ability when he detected Bucky throwing an object at him and he was able to not only dodge it but sent it back to Bucky. However, Spider-Man appears to be untrained in effectively using it. While he was able to detect Ant-Man hiding on Captain America's shield, it was only seconds before the latter had stolen it. Likewise, Spider-Man was unable to react in time to the striking speed of Falcon's Redwing. ** Wall-Crawling: Spider-Man is able to adhere to walls, ceilings, and other surfaces like a spider, stating that he doesn't use mechanical devices for this. ** Regenerative Healing Factor: Spider-Man possesses a healing factor which allows him to regenerate and heal from mental harm in a matter of minutes and physical harm in a mater of hours. it is powerful enough to slow down his aging. Abilities * Genius-Level Intellect: Academically gifted, Peter displays an uncanny affinity for science, mathematics, mechanics, and physics. Peter is very intelligent, specifically in chemistry and physics. He is intelligent enough to create a powerful adhesive to serve as a "spider web" and constructed a working electro-mechanical . * Skilled Hand-To-Hand Combatant: Due to him being a crime-fighter for 6 months, Spider-Man has some skills in hand-to-hand combat. While he was able to handle the likes of and for a time and get the better of them Falcon was able to dispose of him momentarily. Against he was able to temporarily hold his own against a far more experienced opponent, however, due to Captain America's far superior training and experience; Spider-Man was ultimately defeated by the latter relatively easily. * Skilled Tactician: Due to him being a crime-fighter for 6 months, Spider-Man is a capable tactician; he uses the laws of physics to his advantage in battle. * Skilled Marksman: Due to him using his web-shooters for 6 months, Spider-Man is a highly skilled marksman as he is able to aim his web-shooters at his targets and hit them with his webbing. He is even able to aim at his targets without even looking, due to his enhanced senses. * Master Acrobat: Thanks to his superhuman agility, Spider-Man is an excellent acrobat and gymnast; he was able to accurately shoot a string of webbing at Captain America's Shield then catch it while jumping in the air and land over a vehicle. Relationships Family *May Parker - Aunt Allies *The Avengers (Iron Man's team) **Tony Stark/Iron Man - Idol and Recruiter **Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow **James Rhodes/War Machine **Vision *T'Challa/Black Panther *Michelle - Friend *Ned Leeds - Best Friend *Liz Allen - Crush Enemies *The Avengers (Captain America's Team) - Temporary Enemies **Steve Rogers/Captain America - Idol and Temporary Enemy **Sal Wilson/Falcon **Wanda Maximoff **Clint Barton/Hawkeye *Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier - Temporary Enemy *Scott Lang/Ant-Man - Temporary Enemy *Flash Thompson/Rival *Adrian Toomes/Vulture *Herman Schultz/Shocker Gallery Spider-Man Civil War.png|Spider-Man arrives by Iron Man's call and takes Captain America's shield with his web-shootings. Civil_War_Spot32_1.png Captain_America_Civil_War_170.png|Spider-Man Vs. Bucky PeterParker-IHaveHomework.jpg|Parker is recruited into Iron Man's team SMH Trailer Sneak Peek 2.png SMH Trailer Sneak Peek 10.png Behind the Scenes *In the comic book Civil War, an older Spider-Man unmasked himself. This doesn't happen in the film, however this is only due to it being a loose adaptation (as the conflict is mostly between the Avengers in the film) and Spider-Man has just made his debut as a 15-year old teenager. *This is the youngest version of Spider-Man to appear on film. *Although age 15, Tom Holland was 19 at the time of casting. *Tom Holland got into the role very hard. He trained very harshly in parkour, on trampoline, and did lots of exhausting stunts, training and parkour tricks in order to get into the shape of Spider-Man. *He is allied with Tony Stark/Iron Man, but producer and Marvel Studios's president Kevin Feige says that Spider-Man is "torn apart between superheroes ideologies". *In Captain America: Civil War, it is revealed Peter has been operating as Spider-Man for six months. Navigation Related Heroes * Finn the Human(Adventure Time) * Danny Phantom(Danny Phantom) Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protectors Category:Teenagers Category:Spiderman Characters Category:Inspiring Category:Hope Bringer Category:Modified Human Category:Loyal Category:Speedsters Category:Vigilante Category:Genius Category:Philanthropists Category:Detectives Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighter Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Athletic Category:Selfless Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Voice of Reason Category:Male Category:Alter-Ego Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Mutated Category:Tragic Category:Comic Relief Category:Gadgeteers Category:Role Models Category:Mutants Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Lawful Good Category:Outright Category:Brutes Category:In Love Category:Arrogant Category:Titular Category:MCU Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Charismatic Category:Determinators Category:Pure Good